How to Save Snow's Life
by Harper Morgan
Summary: Vlad Tod is tired of feeling helpless, tired of not being able to help his sick wife, Snow. Is this their last fight? Or can they be saved? One shot, PLEASE READ!


Alrighty everyone, this is my first Vladimir Tod fanfic and I'm sorry to say...it is depressing. Yes, this is a oneshot, inspired by the song How to Save a Life by The Fray. I didn't do the whole song, but I did the parts that related to the fanfic.

Read and review! Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own anything

_For my grandfather._

* * *

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk"_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Vladimir Tod looked across the room at his beautiful wife of three years. Snow looked so broken, so scared. It was strange how they could go from zero to sixty, to back to zero. It was a stupid fight, one that Vlad didn't totally understand. He had to eat didn't he?

How did it even start? Where did it all go wrong?

He moved away from the doorway, silently moving across the dark living room, "We need to talk about this, baby."

"Stay away from me! I can't stand to see your face right now!"

Vlad sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He walked across the room and knelt beside Snow's huddling body in the corner, "Snow, it was an accident. I haven't eaten in days because I've been so worried about you! You're sick, and you might even-"

"That's no excuse! I understand that you've been worried about me, but you don't have to find food from that...that whore!"

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the line of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

If Vlad had dogs ears, they would be drooping in shame. Feeding from a human was exactly how he met Snow, how she became his drudge. He could understand why Snow was upset, her catching him feeding off a strange human woman who had stumbled into him at The Crypt wasn't exactly a good thing to find. Stress had definitely gotten to him; to both of them. A night out is what they thought they needed...until Vlad decided he was so hungry for blood straight from the vain that he couldn't help sinking his pearly fangs into a blue vein.

Of someone that wasn't Snow.

Ouch, he had to say that was a very asshole move.

"Baby I'm so sorry. It's just...you're sick, very sick and I'm os cared to feed off you."

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to give you cancer?!"

"No! I just don't want to damage you're body anymore! You're at stage four liver cancer! I'm scared to even touch you!"

"Oh why don't you just go and sleep with Meredith huh?! I know she still loves you!"

"She dumped **me**!'

Snow looked up from the hardwood floor and glared at Vlad, "It doesn't matter."

Even in the middle of a fight, Vlad couldn't help but admire moonlight gave her skin a porcelain glow, her black hair like silk that he loved to run his fingers through.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known, how to save a life_

Sighing, Vlad stood without saying a word. He didn't know what else to do. Between all the chemo and fighting, he didn't know how to reach her anymore. All the bitterness came from the cancer, he knew hat already. But how can he save her life when he didn't even know how to save his own?

Snow's tears slipped past her ducts and splashed onto the floor. From the moment she saw him, she knew she wanted to stay with Vlad forever. It was love at first sight.

Or first bite. Whatever.

A year ago, she was diagnosed with stage three liver cancer. Even with radiation and chemo, the disease had escalated to stage four. Some days, she couldn't even get out of bed to get herself something to eat. Snow felt like such a burden to her vampire husband. Each day, she felt herself getting weaker. Vlad always kept her spirits high when they weren't fighting.

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without grating innocence_

A stronger sob wracked through her body. It was time. She could feel it; she had to let go. Getting up, she made her way down the hall to their bedroom. Opening the door, she leaned against the doorway to observe her sleeping husband one last time.

His dark bangs hung in his eyes, lighting touching his cheekbones.

His long dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks.

His muscular body, his shapely lips to his pale skin.

Biting her lip, Snow made her way across the room and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Snow went back to living room, grabbed her favorite blanket that Vlad had given her for Christmas, and laid down on the couch. She never had been religious, but she suddenly found herself praying to God.

To take care of Vlad, Aunt Nelly, and even Henry who had been a wonderful friend to Vlad during this horrible battle with the cancer.

Snow closed her eyes and drifted into a beautiful dream of being healthy for forever.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known, how to save a life_


End file.
